World 6
by PoisonSerpant
Summary: I lve been trying to write a horror story a long time. But Amnesia & Silent Hill helped me with that. I love making up the most gruesome mosters. So if you like it or have any ideas, please leave a comment/review


**Note: I hate things that are slow at first, so I'm just gona go straight into it. But I will give you a little info though.**

**Character- The main characters name is Drake Anderson. He is 6'4 feet tall, 27 years old, a bit muscular looking, short wavy looking hair, grey eyes, wearing a whit shirt, black hoody, wrist watch, blue jeans, and rugular black shoes. He use to lived in the county of Gerogia, but he moved to Moro Bay, California for a more exiting life. He went to an old, abandon looking beach. He walked along the shore line and sees a cave that no one has never seen before. He went inside to look around.**

"Ugh, this place reeks like hell." Drake said while pinching his nose, trying not to smell the air. Drake kept walking in the wet, small cave with a flashlight that is barely dead. The flashlight started flickering on and off with every step he took. "Shit, come on. Don't die now." Drake said while hitting the flashlight on his palm of his hand not playing attention where he's going. "Come on, work!" Starting to get frustrated, he was about to walk since it ended up pitch black. But he ended up slipping ahis backlashes his head on a rock.

Getting back up a few minutes later, Drake got confused on which way he was suppose to go. "Fuck, that's just great." Drake took a minute to think and started walking, but it was the wrong way. "Shit, can't see a damn thing." Drake said while sticking his hand straight out in front of him just in case he doesn't hit a wall. But Drake ended up slipping again, but didn't hit the ground as expected. He fell, in a hole. Waking up from being uncouastious for 15 minutes. "Agh, fuck. My head." Drake said while rubbing the back of his head. He stood up looking at the hole above him that he fell in. The hole was about 13 feet high. "Great, maybe I can cl..." Drake cutting himself of as soon as he looked at the walls around him.

"What the hell is this?" Seeing symbols in red everywhere. "Ok, now I'm freaking out." He tried climbing the wall but could barley get an inch off the ground. "Fuck, it's too wet!" Drake looked around and noticed a dim light in the distance. Drake started to walked towards it, hoping for a way out. But as soon as he's almost came close to the light, he trips again. But not by a slippery ground or a rock, he tripped over something soft. Drake looked back at what he tripped over and sees a book. He picks it up and examines it. "Looks like its ancient." Drake started to open it to the first page and reads it.

"It all started for us as soon as my friends and I wanted to explore a cave that seemed abandon. We all thought it would be fun, but we were terribly wrong. We ended up seeing a hole in the ground and one of my friends wanted to go down there. It was a mad idiea! But didn't argued. One by one, we went inside and imidietly seeing symbols in red, bloody red. Some seemed old, some new. As soon all of us saw this, we wantedtot go back. We tried but failed. We tried lifting each other up, but it seemed the hole only got farther, as if it was continuous. We then noticed a dim light and followed it. Every second that passes the more we get terrified. The smell of blood getting stronger with every step I take. The smell was so thik, you could taste it. The light did got us out of the cave, but into danger. Everything changed. We weren't at the same place. We tried to go look for help, but there wasn't even a road or a person, well not living people that is."

Drake gets cut off by a scream in the distance and ran out of the cave and got a shiver down his spine. The sky seemed grey, the sun barely shing but you could look at it, the ocean seemed thick as snow, and could feel fear in the air. "What that hell is this place?" He hears a scream again but closer this time. Drake ran towards the sound and when he arrived, he was speechless. He saw a hideous big creature sitting on the ground going in a back-&-forth motion while crying. Drake just stood there, as if he was paralyzed. He tried to speak but he choked on the words. He tried to slowly walked backwards hoping not to alarm the creature. But as soon he took one step, the creatures head snaps all the way backwards with ease.

The creature looked at him with tears on his face with a creepy grin. It stood up and turned the rest of his body around. It was horrifying looking. It stood at 9 feet tall, wearing a skinned dead baby mask, an eyeball hanging out of the socket, jaw dangling down, razor sharp teat, a chain piercing from right ear to the forehead, a necklace with ears attached to it, some ribs are sticking out, and some missing skin.


End file.
